


Strays

by midnight12181



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilik always had a soft spot for strays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strays

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Strays  
> Fandom: Soul Calibur II  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Maxi, Kilik, Yunsung and Xianghua are owned and operated by Namco.  
> Warnings: Man on Man on Man action
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

Kilik sat at his corner table, looking at everyone in the tavern. His quest to rid himself of the darkness within had brought he and his companions to this small town at the edge of the ocean. Maxi had gone to the seaside, remembering his old love of Poseidon's domain. Xianghua was wandering the town, looking for the wise man they sought. Glad to be left alone for a few hours, Kilik sought out the last place his friends would search for him.

The sun had set three hours ago, and Kilik's first mug of ale was still half full in front of him. He sat with his eyes closed, listening to the people around him.

"Rothion, my love," a blonde woman a table over said to her companion. "My sister is watching the children all night tonight."

"Yes," the man replied, placing his hand on her knee.

"I am feeling amorous," she smiled seductively.

Kilik blushed faintly, turning his attention to other parts of the room. A golem sat in the corner, glaring at anyone who dared look his way. A pale-skinned deaf-blind-mute lay obscenely across the center-most table. A shadow in red sat in the darkest corner, only her enormous breasts proving she was female.

"No fucking way!"

The yell drew Kilik's attention to the group a couple tables away. A redhead sat across from a group of eight men with their heads covered. Between them sat a pair of dice and a large pile of gold coins. From the looks of things, the redhead was the new owner of said pile of gold, much to the dislike of the hooded men.

"He cheated!" one of the men yelled, drawing his sword.

"Guys, cool it," the redhead said as the remaining hooded men drew their swords. "I won this fair and square."

"Bullshit," a hooded man growled.

"We want our gold back," another one said.

"It's mine now, boys" the redhead grinned, placing his hand on his sword hilt.

"We'll take out gold back now," the leader said, "even if we have to pry it from your dead hands."

With that, all eight of them lunged for the redhead. The boy drew his sword, parrying two of his attackers seemingly effortlessly. One, then another strike hit, drawing a line of blood on the redhead's bicep and cheek. He incapacitated three of his attackers before they started to overwhelm him.

Kilik was out of his seat, Kali-Yuga in hand, before he knew it. He came to the redhead's defense, knocking three of the men off the redhead. The boy took down a fourth, then fell over in a swoon after being kicked in the head by one of the men.

Kilik, fearing for the boy's life, dispatched the last of the attackers then look at the redhead. He was covered in shallow cuts and deeply coloured bruises.

"Are you okay?" Kilik asked, kneeling over the boy.

When the redhead didn't respond, Kilik picked him up and started walking towards the inn.

\----

"What is that?" Maxi asked as Kilik walked into his room in the inn.

"He's injured," Kilik said, walking into the adjoining room. "I couldn't just leave him."

"Another stray," Maxi groaned as followed Kilik. "You brought home another fucking stray."

"But Maxi--" Kilik started, laying the redhead on the bed.

"No buts," Maxi interrupted. "Remember what happened to the last stray you brought home? We've yet to get rid of her."

Kilik sighed. He knew how Maxi had felt about Xianghua the moment he insisted she come with them.

"Maxi..." Kilik said as they left the room.

"Just promise me this one will leave when it's healed," Maxi said softly.

Kilik's gaze went to the floor. He'd really been intrigued by the redhead, and he wanted to get to know the boy better.

"Yes, Maxi."

Maxi wrapped his arms around Kilik, kissing the hair on top of his head. "Take all the time you need, but we really can't afford to take him with us. You know funds are tight with just the three of us."

"Thank you," Kilik said, pressing his lips to Maxi's before turning to check no the redhead.

Maxi swatted him on the rear as Kilik walked by. "Go. Check on your pup."

\-----

Kilik didn't expect to fall asleep in the chair next to the boy's bed, but when he didn't notice someone in the room until their teeth were tugging on his ear, he jumped awake.

"Shh, Kilik," Maxi's voice drifted into his ear.

"What is it, Maxi?" Kilik blinked in the darkness.

"Just warning you. Xianghua's all up in arms about you being in here all night. She's about to bust in here to make you eat."

"Thanks," Kilik smiled. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Pretty, isn't he?" Maxi's abrupt change of topic caught Kilik off guard.

"Um... well... I guess..." Kilik muttered.

"Bet he's good in bed," Maxi breathed into Kilik's ear, sending shivers over his skin. "And don't tell me you didn't think of it sitting here all this time."

"Maxi?"

"Kilik? Maxi?" Xianghua's voice floated through the cracked door.

"We're coming," Maxi replied, then his attention returned to his lover. "Think about it."

"About what?" Kilik asked, but Maxi was already out the door.

\-----

Kilik returned with a small plate of biscuits and gravy to munch on. He broke a bite from a biscuit, drenched it in the dark gravy, and popped it into his mouth.

"Mmm, what is that smell?" a voice groaned from the bed.

Kilik was at the bedside in an instant. "How do you feel?"

The redhead's stomach growled. "That answer your question?"

Kilik smiled and reached for his plate. As he handed it to the redhead, the boy jerked back in pain, pulling his outstretched arm back to his chest.

"Dammit," the boy grumbled. "I guess they got me better than I thought."

Kilik nodded. "You received some very deep bruises. It wouldn't surprise me if you have a few fractured bones. I'm surprised you healed this quickly."

The redhead's eyes widened. "How long was I out?"

"A couple days," Kilik responded.

"Shit," he returned. "And I suppose you're my knight in shining armour?"

"I'm Kilik."

"Yunsung," the boy answered. "So, Kilik, how about something to eat?"

Kilik broke off another part of a biscuit, dipped it into the gravy, and held it before Yunsung's lips. The boy took the morsel, his lips lingering on Kilik's fingers. He repeated the motion, feeding Yunsung what remained of the food. On the last bite of biscuit, Yunsung flicked his tongue over Kilik's fingers, sucking gently on them.

Yunsung grinned around the digits, pointedly nibbling on the fingers. Kilik's eyes widened and he quickly pulled his fingers back. Yunsung laughed.

"Kilik?" Maxi walked into the room.

Kilik jumped, his face looking like he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He noticed Maxi and Yunsung giving each other the once-over and blushed at the thought of the two or them together.

"And you must be Kilik's stray," Maxi said to the redhead.

"Yunsung," he replied.

"Maxi," the man answered, then turned to his lover. "Xianghua found the wiseman. She wants you to go with her to meet him."

Kilik nodded, glancing again at the two men, then walked out of the room quickly.

Both Maxi and Yunsung watched Kilik leave. They simultaneously looked at each other.

"Yours?" Yunsung asked.

"Yeah. You interested?" Maxi replied.

"Yeah. Are you gonna share?"

"Only if I can participate," Maxi leered. "And remember, he's still mine when we're done."

"Of course," the redhead nodded.

They grinned conspiratorially.

\-----

"Don't worry, Kilik," Xianghua said as they walked back to the inn. "I'm sure we'll find somebody who can help you."

"Yeah," Kilik replied, staring at his boots.

"But he, cheer up!" Xianghua smiled. "At least we have a lead to follow."

"Just like the lead that led us here," Kilik mumbled.

Xianghua huffed. "Be a little more optimistic, would you?"

She was met with silence for the rest of the walk back. As they walked into their group of rooms, Kilik made a beeline for where Yunsung was staying. As he reached the closed door, he could have sworn he heard a moan coming from within.

"Yunsung?" Kilik asked, slowly opening the door.

Xianghua shook her head, hoping at least someone, be it the redhead or Kilik's lover, could cheer the depressed boy up. Without a word, she entered her room.

\-----

Maxi heard his lover's return and pulled away from Yunsung. The boy groaned at the loss of contact and reached for Maxi, hoping to continue their fevered kiss.

"Shh," Maxi whispered. "Kilik's back."

Yunsung nodded, laying back on the bed. Maxi went to the chair in the corner and sat, staring at the door.

"Yunsung?" they heard Kilik ask as the door slowly opened.

"Hey Kilik," Yunsung grinned.

Kilik closed the door behind him. "How are you feeling?"

"Filthy. Your lover here's a real prick, man," Yunsung laughed. "I asked him to give me a sponge bath, and he refused."

The thought of rubbing a wet sponge over the redhead's tan skin made Kilik's mouth go dry.

"Um, well," Kilik stuttered. "Wouldn't you rather have Xianghua do it?"

"No," came the simple response.

"Maxi?" Kilik turned to the man in question.

"He's your stray," Maxi answered, leaning back in the chair. "You take care of him."

Kilik started looking around for a bucket.

"It's all right here," Maxi gestured to the bucket by the bed. "Ready and waiting for you."

As Kilik reached into the bucket to feel the water's temperature, he had a sneaking suspicion that he was being set up for something. Yunsung was already shirtless, and redhead was quickly becoming pants-less. Kilik's breathing quickened as he watched the boy. The blanket covering Yunsung's lower half didn't leave much to the imagination, especially without the boy's billowy pants in the way.

Kilik lifted the sponge, squeezing out the excess water. He looked from sponge to boy, then shuddered. Without putting too much thought into it, Kilik brushed the sponge over Yunsung's bicep. He rubbed the sponge over the arm, his eyes flowing over the smooth, wet skin. Maxi was right; Yunsung was pretty.

Kilik moved to the other arm, trying not to stare too long. He glanced at Maxi, and the man was openly watching both boys. Revelation hit Kilik like a kick from Xianghua. Maxi wanted to see Kilik aroused by Yunsung. Maxi wanted this. It was his lover's doing.

A small smile crept onto Kilik's face. Two could play at that game.

Yunsung noticed that Kilik's touches went from hesitant to purposeful. The sponge trailed from Yunsung's abdomen to linger over nipples. Yunsung moaned, turning his face towards Kilik. Their lips met.

Maxi slowly leaned forward in his chair and watched the two men share an increasingly passionate kiss. He watched as the nearly-forgotten sponge moved seductively from Yunsung's chest to under the blanket at his hips. As Yunsung gasped, Maxi looked into Kilik's eyes and saw mischief there.

Kilik took the sponge and tossed it to Maxi.

With a grin, he said, "Hold this."

Maxi laughed, tossing the sponge into the bucket it came from.

Kilik turned back to Yunsung and flung the blanket off the boy. His eyes roamed the redhead's form unabashedly as he removed his own clothing. When Kilik lay back over the boy, both men were fully aroused.

Their lips met, Kilik's hand sneaking between them to fondle Yunsung. The redhead groaned, and Kilik's hand trailed further back to rub his fingers right behind his testicles. Kilik was enjoying all the gasps and groans that shot from Yunsung's mouth so much that he barely noticed the bed behind him sinking with a new weight.

Kilik's fingers moved further back to rim Yunsung's entrance, and he felt a matching set of fingers on his own opening. He glanced back to see Maxi coating a pair of fingers with his vial of oil. Maxi offered the vial to Kilik before returning his digits to the brunette.

Kilik helped shift Yunsung higher on the bed, placing the boy's erection in easier reach of Kilik's mouth. He pressed his lips to the tip of Yunsung's arousal when he felt Maxi's fingers penetrate him. Kilik's lips parted, and Yunsung slipped into that warm, wet mouth.

Maxi pressed another finger into Kilik, scissoring them slowly. He watched Kilik take Yunsung into his mouth and groaned. The kid was lucky, Kilik had a very talented mouth. Maxi's erection pulsed at the thought, and he sought Kilik's prostate with his fingers.

Kilik groaned around Yunsung's arousal when Maxi's fingers pressed his prostate. The young Korean boy's mouth worked soundlessly. Kilik, for not being much of a talker, had a rather skilled tongue. Yunsung didn't know how long he could last under that pleasurable assault.

Maxi removed his fingers from Kilik to coat his erection. As his hand spread the oil, he watched Kilik's head bob. Yunsung was starting to get loud, and while Kilik's didn't vocalize often, Maxi *really* liked loud.

Maxi didn't want to wait any longer. He set himself at Kilik's entrance and pushed. The tight heat constricted then gave way to allow Maxi to go deeper. He heard Kilik groan again, causing Yunsung to cry out.

Need was overwhelming what little restraint Yunsung had. He laced his fingers on Kilik's hair, thrusting into the brunette's mouth. It wouldn't be long now...

Yunsung's thrusting into Kilik's mouth pulled a moan from Maxi's throat. It was erotic as hell watching his lover suck another man off. Maxi couldn't wait for Kilik to finished adjusting and started slowly thrusting in and out of the boy.

Kilik wanted to cry out, but Yunsung thrusting into his mouth made it near impossible. Kilik's mind was swimming in hazy pleasure.

Yunsung thrust once, twice, thrice, then climaxed violently into Kilik's mouth. Yunsung released Kilik's head and lay back against the wall, watching Maxi thrust into him.

Kilik panted incoherent syllables, and Maxi reached around to the brunette's arousal. Yunsung, after seeing the look in Maxi's eyes telling him how close he was, took it upon himself to lean forward and capture Kilik's lips. They kissed frantically, Yunsung tasting himself on Kilik's tongue.

Maxi grunted his climax, spilling himself in Kilik. He continued moving his hand over Kilik until the boy ripped his lips from Yunsung's to cry out his own peak.

The three men nearly collapsed on each other as they tried to figure out how to fit three grown men on a very small bed. When the finally figured it out, Yunsung started chuckling.

Maxi poked Kilik in the side. "Your stray won't shut up and let me sleep. Take care of it."

Kilik groaned, then turned to Yunsung. "What's so funny?"

Yunsung continued snickering through his response. "Just thought of something."

"What?" Maxi was getting cranky. He liked a nap after sex.

Yunsung held up the forgotten sponge. "How about my sponge bath?"

Kilik and Maxi groaned.


End file.
